Far Longer Than Forever
by Brightfire15
Summary: Summer's been captured and without her morpher, finding her is impossible. But Dillon refuses to accept this and continues to search for her, believing that she can still be found. While imprisoned, Summer holds onto the hope that Dillon will find her.


Far Longer Than Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own _Power Rangers_

After another battle with Venjix's armies, Summer found herself captured and imprisoned somewhere. Her morpher was lost to her in the battle, making it nearly impossible for her to be found by Dr. K and to make matters worse, her ankle had been damaged and she couldn't move without pain.

She struggled against her bonds, but she couldn't break them. There was a window nearby and she could look out at the night sky. She'd lost track of the time since her imprisonment. How long had she been imprisoned? She wondered what would happen if she didn't get free. Could the team manage without her? Apart from herself and Ziggy, who would be there for Dillon?

_Dillon._ She couldn't ever stop thinking about the Black Ranger. Her "tortured and mysterious bad boy" as Dr. K had called him. Knowing Dillon was a stubborn man and how much he cared for her, he would most likely be on his way to find her.

"Dillon, please come," she whispered.

_**Summer: **__**  
If I could break these chains,  
I'd run to him today  
And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
Dillon, you and I were meant to be**_

Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart  


At the Garage, Dillon was fuming that Summer was still gone. He'd kept her morpher with him since the battle. She was still out there and she needed them. But despite his frantic efforts to locate her, his efforts had been fruitless. Still, he refused to give up. After talking to Ziggy about a place in the Wastlands, he decided to go out and try again to find her.

"Dillon, where are you going?" Flynn asked.

"Where do you think? To find Summer," said Dillon, getting into his car.

"Dillon, you can't go off into the Wastelands at this hour!" said Scott.

"Watch me," said Dillon, turning on his car and leaving the Garage.

Scott, Flynn, Gem and Gemma tried to follow him, but they couldn't. Ziggy, knowing how much Summer meant to Dillon; had emptied all the other gas tanks and had swiped the spark plugs as a favor.

_**  
Dillon:  
Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes  
and I am where you are**_

Dillon drove across the Wastelands as fast as he could. He knew Summer wasn't gone, no matter what Dr. K had said or the others believed. He would find her no matter what it took. He wouldn't lose her. She was the one thing that kept him going when he felt he couldn't go on. He didn't know how, but he _would _find her, wherever she was. _****_

Summer:  
Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakeable bond

Dillon:  
Destined to last for a lifetime  
and beyond

Dillon and Summer couldn't explain their faith in each other. It'd just been there since the day they'd met. Dillon had saved Summer when they met and she had trusted him when no one else had. They felt a strong bond towards each other and it could never be broken—ever.

_**Dillon-(Summer)  
Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)  
I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)  
I've made an everlasting vow  
To find a way to you**_

Dillon eventually found a warehouse guarded by Grinders. Sneaking past them wasn't a problem and he made his way inside. With his internal hardware, he could see better than most in the dark and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Summer, lying asleep on the ground.

He knelt by her side and gently touched her face. She seemed to be okay and inside his heart was pounding with relief. She was alive and she was alright. He found the chains on her wrists and felt a wave of anger towards he captors but ignored it as he got her free.

_**  
Both:  
Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
And with your love  
I'll never be alone  
**_

Summer hadn't been asleep long when she woke up after having heard the sound of something breaking. She opened her eyes and found that her hands were free.

"Who's there?" she said, unable to see in the darkness.

"Summer, easy, it's me," said Dillon's voice.

"Dillon?" said Summer, relief flooding her.

"I'm here."

"I knew it. I knew you'd come for me."

"Of course I did," said Dillon, hugging her. "I just knew you were still alive. Hardly anyone listened to me, but I knew it."

"I'm glad you did," said Summer, smiling. "Dillon, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Got you something," he said, putting her morpher on her wrist. "Are you okay?"

"Mostly. But my ankle hurts too badly to walk on it."

"Not a problem," said Dillon, as he scooped her into his arms. Both of them silently enjoyed the feel of it.

He carried her to his car and began driving back to Cornith.

_**Summer:  
Far longer than forever**_

Dillon:  
Much stronger than forever

After bringing Summer back to the Garage to fix her morpher and heal her ankle, the Black and Yellow Rangers found themselves snuggled close together in Dillon's room.

"Dillon?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," said Dillon.

They then shared a tender kiss. _****_

Summer:  
And with your love  
I'll never be alone

**The End**


End file.
